Discussion About A Hero
by Bralt
Summary: This is after Halt tells Will about his father. Spoilers for the end of book 1. Please Review.New chapter added.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ranger's Apprentice or any of its characters**

Discussion About A Hero

"I hate you Halt! I never want to see you again!" Will shouted. He ran off the porch and into the forest.

He found a tree and climbed as high as he could. Once he was comfortable, his anger turned into sadness and he sobbed uncontrollably. He had just found out that Halt had been responsible for his father's death. He looked down at the oakleaf necklace he had been given and threw it to the ground. He didn't want anything Halt gave him.

"Will! Will! We need to talk! It wasn't like what you think!" Halt called from down below. Will grabbed a pinecone and chucked it towards Halt's head. It hit dead on. "Will! I know you're mad, but was that really necessary?" Halt rubbed his head and turned towards the tree. "Will. I'm sorry. Let me explain."

"No. My father died because he saved you. You shouldn't be alive! My father should have let you die!" Will yelled angrily. The tears were flowing freely and his eyes were red and puffy.

"Will, come down. I'll explain everything." Halt motioned for Will to come down but Will didn't budge.

"You can tell me from down there. I don't want to come anywhere near you!" Will grabbed another pinecone and threw it but Halt jumped out of the way.

"I don't feel like yelling up at you. Anybody could listen and I don't like that feeling. Come down or I'll leave you up there and you can run away or whatever and you'll never know what I have to say. It may change your opinion."

Will deliberately climbed down. Halt motioned for Will to follow him back to the cabin but Will shook his head and sat down on the ground. Halt sat next to him and Will scooted away. Halt didn't try to follow.

"I'm sorry Will. You're right, I do deserve to die, but your father made his own choice. I didn't make him save me. If I had known about you and your mom, I would have somehow made your father leave me to die. I swear on my life." Halt looked at Will meaningfully.

"A liar's life isn't worth much. And that's what you are. A liar. Nothing more and nothing less. You knew all along that my father died because of you and you never had the guts to write a letter or tell me about that. I should have accepted the offer to battle school." Will shook his head in disgust.

"I can't argue with the fact that I lied. But I lied because it was best for you. If you had known the truth, would you have done anything about it though? If you knew, you would have refused to be my apprentice and you would be working in the fields. Think about it Will, it was for the best."

"That's another thing! You chose me for an apprentice because you felt guilty! Not because I was the best choice, not because I had any skill and not because you actually thought I would make it. I'm not even supposed to be a Ranger."

"That's where you're wrong. I protected you and watched over you because of your father. I chose you for an apprentice because you showed promise. You are one of the few people who have what it takes to be a Ranger. You don't care that people will look at you funny and whisper about you doing magic, you don't care. You're willing to go through the work and accept the fact that there are no shortcuts. That is why I chose you as an apprentice Will. I promise." Halt stood up and put a hand out to help Will up. "Let's go back to the cabin."

Will didn't accept the hand, but he stood up. He looked at Halt. "I believe you, but I don't completely forgive you. My father should have lived and I will never forget who he died for." Will looked at Halt seeing if the man would argue.

"You shouldn't forgive me. But if it makes you feel any better, I think your father would be very proud of the choice you made. He wasn't a knight in shining armor but he was a hero and if I could, I would go back in time and I would try to make things different."

Will nodded his approval. He panicked but stepped forward and gave Halt a hug before he turned and started back towards the cabin.


	2. Chapter 2

**I wasn't planning to do another chapter but Flaminglake made a great suggestion. This one is for you Flaminglake.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ranger's Apprentice or any of its characters.**

Halt and Will were walking through the forest surrounding the Gathering. It was their turn to patrol the borders and make sure that nobody was approaching or snooping. Will looked at Halt. He only caught glimpses because they were traveling from shadow to shadow with their cloaks on, but it was enough. Will began feeling guilty. Lately he had been thinking about the day he had heard about his father. He was ashamed of that day, but it kept coming back to him. Especially when he realized how scared he had been the day that Halt was almost executed in Arrida. It seemed like the day had only happened yesterday, even though the execution had been over a year ago.

When they stopped and started heading back to the Gathering, they stopped trying to hide. Will looked at Halt and felt completely guilty. He had said that Halt should be dead on that horrible day and now he regretted it. Sure, it would be nice to have his real dad, but Halt was as much a dad as anybody and Will was extremely glad for that.

He wondered if Halt had remembered that day. It had been long before Will had gotten Seacliff and just after his hunt for the Kalkara. It seemed so long ago to him. So would Halt remember? Will got sick of wondering and made a decision to just get the suffering over with.

"Halt?" Will sounded a little nervous.

"Anything wrong Will?" Halt picked up on the nervousness.

"Sort of. I was wondering if I could talk to you." The Rangers stopped and sat under a tall and shady tree.

"You can tell me anything Will. Keep that in mind," Halt said sincerely. The tone made Will realize how far they had come from the haunting day.

"Do you remember the day you told me about my father?" Halt just nodded. "You know how I said that I wished you were dead and how I called you a liar? And how I said my father should have left you to die?" Will sounded ashamed.

"I also remember you throwing pinecones at me and the nasty bump I had on my head for some time after that." Halt sensed that now was not the time to mess around. "Yes Will, I remember the day."

"I'm sorry. I am tremendously sorry. I was upset. You deserve to be alive and my father did the right thing saving you." Will took a deep breath. "I am especially sorry for calling you a liar and climbing up a tree and acting like I did."

"It's okay Will, I know you were upset." Halt smiled his rare smile and Will felt better.

"It wasn't okay Halt. I should have thought about it before I said anything. I'm sorry." Will stood up signaling that the talk was over. Halt stood to.

"Thank you for apologizing. I appreciate it," Halt said.

Will hugged Halt. When they separated, Will looked at Halt seriously. "My father died to save you. You promised to look over me. And yet, you have done so much more. You took me as an apprentice and you have become my friend. And more than that, you have become my father. I love you for that." Will felt his eyes tearing up.

"I love you to son." Halt felt his own eyes tear up but held the water works back. "Let's get back to the Gathering before Crowley drinks all the coffee."

The two walked back to the campsite in friendly silence. It was the best day for both of them.

**Please review! I thought this turned out pretty good and I would like to hear your opinion. **


End file.
